An Evil Riddle
by Likewow5556
Summary: A look into the mind of Lord Voldemort. One-shot.


Disclaimor: I don't own anything that you recognize!

* * *

An Evil Riddle

As a child, you were never loved. You were conceived through a lie. You feared dying and longed for a way to become immortal. You bullied other children because you felt that you were above them. In your mind, you were special. You could do things that nobody else could do. Terrible things; things that made the other children afraid of you. But you never knew why or how you could do them. Not until you turned eleven, that is. That's when he came and told you the truth.

At first you believed that the man was a doctor. The adults in charge of the orphanage brought doctors in because they thought something was wrong with you. And when they heard that you'd be attending a prestigious boarding school, they were thrilled. They didn't care about you. Nobody did.

The man had told you that you were a wizard. That's why you could do things that other people couldn't. Of course you thought that the man was crazy. You asked him to prove that he was a wizard, so he did. He looked at a wardrobe and it immediately set on fire. You could see it and smell it crackling and burning. When the fire went out, you got up and opened the wardrobe. Nothing was burned or singed as if there never had been a fire. On the bottom of the wardrobe, there was a box. And in the box were toys that you'd stolen from the other children. The man told you that stealing wasn't permitted and you needed to stop doing it. As the man left, you told him you could talk to snakes. He looked scared. All you had wanted was his approval.

On September 1, you went to the train station all alone. You watched as other children said goodbye to their parents. You felt jealous. You had no one to miss you. But, you cheered up slightly because you were finally going to a place you belonged to. On the train, you met several other first years like you. Together, you formed a group of all purebloods, though you yourself were a half-blood. You pretended that you were a pureblood, and your friends believed you. But your "friends" weren't really your friends, but the people you would manipulate into doing things for you.

As your seven years at school went on, you finally found what you were desperately craving. A way to evade death. You read all kinds of dark books telling you how to do such at thing. In order to do this, you would have to kill someone, and then use the spell to transfer part of your soul into an object of some sort.

Your first horcrux was that girl your basilisk killed. You used her death to create your first horcrux, out of your diary. You were forced to make the basilisk go back to sleep after the girl's death, but you wrote in a diary to allow someone to one day, open the chamber again.

You decided that your second victims would be your father and your grandparents.

One night, you apparated to their house. You went in and eventually killed the three of them. You felt no remorse; your father and his parents weren't wizards, and therefore didn't matter. Anybody who wasn't a pureblood was beneath you, even though you yourself weren't a pureblood by blood. Then you went down to your uncle's house and took a ring that has been passed down for years. You made your uncle think that he killed your father and his parents and later, he was arrested.

You went back to school and created your second horcrux. It was incredibly painful and agonizing, but afterwards the pain was worth it. Now, you had beaten death and could rule over the wizarding world.

Eventually, you would make five more, and the one that you accidently made would lead to your eventual downfall. The diary, the ring, the locket, the cup, the diadem, the baby, and the snake.

When you got out of school, you worked in a dark wizarding shop and continued making your horcruxes. You and your group of "friends" created a group with you as their leader. You would brand them with your mark and were cruel to them. If they betrayed you, the payment was death.

You changed your name, disgusted with your muggle fathers name. Tom Riddle was no more, and Lord Voldemort was born.

You began your rise to power, attacking people who weren't purebloods and blood traitors. You hoped to get rid of the "dirty blood" and make the wizarding world pure. Then, you'd take over the muggle world as well and be the ruler of England and then later the world.

Years went by, and in England everyone knew your name. They feared you as they should, and you relished in it. But of course, there were people who opposed you. The man who introduced you to this world was fighting to take you out of it. This angered you and the war between you and your followers and the man and his followers began.

People disappeared, people were killed, and all of this was on your hands. You remained cruel and never loved anything. Love made people weak and you would have no part of it. You tore families apart and never cared.

The war escalated, when your most loyal follower brought you the prophecy. The one that said there was someone born at the end of July who could vanquish you. He was born to parents who had defied you three times. When you first heard this prophecy, you became afraid for a few seconds and then came up with your plan. You would kill the child.

You had your followers find out which of the people who defied you had a baby born at the end of July. When you got your answer, you made your plan. On Halloween night you went to the house. You brought one of the best friends of the family with you. He was a traitor to his friends and gave them up. He showed you a slip of paper with the address written on it, and out of nowhere the house appeared.

You entered the house and the people inside it yelled. The dark haired husband yelled for the wife to take the baby and run. The man was unarmed and you easily killed him. Then you went up the stairs and offered to let the red haired woman live because your most loyal follower was in love with her. She refused to move so you killed her too. The baby lay crying in his crib. You felt nothing as you pointed your wand at him. You said the curse and something unintended happened. For some reason the baby didn't die and the curse rebounded on you. You didn't die of course, it was impossible.

Instead you left your body and became a spirit of some sort. You could go into animals bodies for a short time, and you mostly chose snakes. You stayed this way for ten years, hoping for one of your followers to find you. It never happened. You felt like your followers had abandoned you, and you disliked the feeling.

And then one of your followers came and found you. You knew that he only came out of fear but you were going to get better. Then you would continue your reign from where it ended. Together you created a crude body so you could perform magic.

The following year, you were dependent on the follower who wasn't entirely loyal. You knew that he'd switch to whatever side was most powerful. But when you got your body back, he would be punished. A second follower who you thought was dead came back. He had devised a plan with his father who had condemned him so he would stay alive and yet his mother died in his place. Nobody knew of this plan, but you found out.

The school that you had attended so many years ago held a huge event involving two other schools. A champion would be selected from each school. For your school it appeared that they had two champions. The boy who 'vanquished' you and another. One of your followers had infiltrated the school and submitted the boy who lived's name in under a different school's name.

During the third and final task, you had the boy who lived brought to a graveyard. The one that held your dead father. The second boy from the school was brought to the graveyard with the first. You had your follower kill the second boy, and had the follower begin the ritual to bring you back.

You were dumped into the cauldron, and then the follower took one of your fathers bones, he took blood from the boy, and cut off his own hand. And you were finally back in your body. You took your followers other arm and pressed the mark on his arm, immediately summoning your other followers. They quickly came and you lectured them. Most of them came but some didn't. They were either cowards, dead, or in Azkaban.

You and the boy fought, and your wands did some strange thing. Your wands met in the middle and something like a bubble encased you and the boy. You didn't understand what was happening. You saw spirits come flying out of your wand. The people you had killed. They somehow helped the boy escape.

Things didn't happen as they were supposed to. The boy got away and was able to alert the headmaster of his school. You felt frightened, knowing that he was going to know. You didn't want anybody to know of your return.

The next few years went by quickly. You and that man were at war again. People died and mystical creatures joined your side. Then one of your most loyal followers killed the man. You knew that you would win this war now that he was gone. You felt relaxed. The only man you feared was gone. And now you would be free to take over as you wanted to so many years ago.

Your final year alive was a blur. You were successful in most of what you did. You and your followers infiltrated the Ministry of Magic and your hold on the wizarding world was strong. You had infiltrated the school and you felt pleased. You enjoyed being feared. You felt joy in destroying everything and people fearing you. Without their leader, your opposing group would never get the world back to normal.

But you were wrong. Seriously wrong. What you didn't know was the boy who lived was destroying your horcruxes all year long. By the time of the final battle, you had four left; the cup, the diadem, the boy, and the snake. During the battle, your horcruxes were destroyed one by one. You mistakenly destroyed one yourself. When you fired the killing curse at the boy, you destroyed the horcrux in him. You both fell unconscious, and when you woke up, you believed the boy to be dead. You were wrong.

The boy was not dead, and he revealed himself at the end of the final battle. He told you about how he didn't die that night because his mother died to protect him. That's why you could never hurt him. And since he went to you in the intent of dying, nobody who fought for the good side could die. He told you about what that man had told him, that you were never going to win and that your most loyal follower was never on your side. You felt anger for this and a twinge of hurt. You brushed the feelings aside like you always did, and then the boy told you to feel remorse. You of course ignored him and then it became the final moment. You both drew your wands and at the same time, you picked your curses.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

And Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. was no more.

* * *

AN: I wrote this for my creative writing class a while ago, and i decided to post it here :) Reviews are very much apreciated! I hope you enjoyed it! The idea of the project was to write in second person as an "other", and this is what i came up with.


End file.
